


Life Begins

by abbyli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A pregnant Jane is not a happy Jane, Based off a scene in Jersey Girl, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Jane Foster Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: In her eighth month of pregnancy, Jane is ready to fly off the handle at anyone that looks at her cross-eyed. It doesn't help that she has to go to a science presentation and Bucky won't stop whining.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thordisx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thordisx/gifts).



polyvore: [ [jane](http://www.polyvore.com/jane_life_begins_oneshot/set?id=214906459) ]

.  
.

She’s late.

Well, nothing new there. Ever since Darcy had left to go work for Tony, Jane couldn’t get anywhere on time.

Bucky was due home any moment. They were due to head out for the conference in Queens where she would be presenting her study that she had been working on for the last seven months. She had been told about the conference four weeks ago and she had called Steve first thing, threatening his shield if he put Bucky on any missions when this came around.

Jane paws through her closet, searching for any kind of dress that may fit her. Darcy had bought her some maternity clothes about four months into her pregnancy when her belly began to swell but she hadn’t bothered to wear anything when she didn’t get very big for quite some time. Then month eight rolled around and boom. Her OB had done an ultrasound looking for twins but nope, just one baby in there.

She finds a simple black dress made out of stretchy nylon material stuffed in the back, smelling of mothballs. She sprays it down with perfume before shucking off her sweatpants and teeshirt and stepping under the shower.

After a few minutes, she hears the front door opening and closing. _“Jane?!”_

“In here!” she hollers back.

Bucky appears in the cloudy glass shower door, his long hair sticking up all over his head. “Oh, you’re in there.”

“I’ll be out in a second, then you can have it. Where were you?”

Bucky begins to undress before sliding the door open and stepping under the hot spray with her. She wrinkles her nose at the smell of sweat before passing him the bottle of shampoo. “I was playing basketball with Sam.”

“Did you beat him?”

“Pfft, of course.” Like it was the most ridiculous question Jane could have asked him.

Jane turns around, reaching up to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips and doesn’t quite make it, her belly bumping him in the stomach. He meets her half way, popping a kiss to her mouth before she slides out of the shower and grabs a towel. “Make sure to wash your hair!”

“Yes mother.”

Jane goes back to her closet after drying off and pulls the black dress out. Thank God Darcy remembered to get it with a zipper in the back or else she would never get this thing over her head.

Bucky’s just getting out of the shower, running a towel through his hair as she shimmies the dress up over her hips and then arms. “Here, let me.” His fingers lightly swat away hers on the zipper, pulling it up and closed. “You know, we could skip this.”

Jane huffs. “You know that we can’t. I am presenting tonight.”

“Don’t you think they would let you turn in your homework late?” Bucky drops the towel from around his waist and reaches over Jane’s head into the closet. “I mean, you are pregnant.”

“And they are aware of that and no.” She gets a nice view of his ass before it disappears into the suit he pulls on, trying desperately to remember the last time they had sex. God, no wonder Bucky’s been playing so many games of basketball in the last three months. “Come on, we have to be there in thirty minutes.”

“Don’t rush me,” he mutters, buckling his pants before reaching for a dark blue shirt. “We shouldn’t have to do this.”

“Barnes!”

Bucky looks up from the buttons he is fumbling with. Whenever Jane uses his last name, he’s in trouble. “Yes, Dr. Foster?”

Jane fights back a growl. “Barnes, you’ve been whining about going to this thing for two weeks. I need you there tonight so please stop it!”

Bucky’s hands fall slack before he reaches for her. She swats at him, turning away but not escaping the cage of his arms. His metal hand rests lightly on top of her protruding stomach. Jane remembers when she first discovered she was pregnant. The weeks of puking in the morning had gone disregarded due to hard work before Darcy had shoved a box of pregnancy tests under her nose.

He had disappeared after she had told him, gone for nearly two days. When Steve showed up at her apartment with Bucky in tow, she had nearly broken her hand slapping his face. Their fight had carried on into the early morning hours before they both broke down, holding tightly onto each other. It was then that Jane knew they were in this for the long haul. Forever.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispers, his lips pressing to her ear. His metal fingers gently brush over her stomach.

Jane sighs. “I don’t wanna go either,” she admits. “This is the last thing I want to do. I’d rather stay home in my sweats watching a movie and have you rub the swollen nubs that you call my feet.”

“Here, the next big Avengers ceremony I attempt to drag you too, you get to call veto okay?”

Jane snickers. “I went to enough of those at Darcy’s insistence.”

“Didn’t we meet at one?” Bucky asks as he returns to buttoning up his shirt.

“We did!” Jane agrees, sliding in her earrings. “In fact, I think Darcy was dragging me to those meetings on purpose.”

“The kid knew what she was doing,” Bucky laughs. “How about...after the kid comes we work together to get her and Steve to stop being idiots and --”

“Nah, the kid’s gonna keep us too busy.” Jane waddles over to wear her shoes are waiting, stepping into them with a wince. “I’ll hold you to that foot rub tonight.”

Bucky slides on his jacket. “Deal. Come on, let’s go.”

-;

The drive to the convention building is spent in comfortable silence that is quickly broken as soon as they walk through the doors of the building, greeted by a large cluster of men and women in business suits and mustaches. Jane coughs at the sudden smell of cigar smoke, holding a finger underneath her nose. “Steer me away from that,” she mutters.

Bucky loops his metal arm around her shoulders, gloved fingers twisting with hers as he leads her away.

_“Dr. Foster!”_

Jane winces, turning slightly to see a woman walking towards them, wearing a white suit that didn’t have much in the front. Her eyes bugged out slightly at the sight, shooting a worried gaze at Bucky before plastering on a smile. “Dr. Webber. How are you?”

“Oh, absolutely lovely,” the younger woman greets them before eyeballing Bucky like he was the steak in a steak dinner. “Who is this, please introduce us?”

Jane scowls. “James Barnes,” Bucky sticks out his flesh hand. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Webber.”

“Oh please call me Elaine,” Elaine twines her arm through Bucky’s flesh one. “So tell me, James, are you and Jane exclusive?”

“That,” Jane says. “And pregnant.”

Elaine’s eyes settle on Jane’s stomach. “Oh, I did not notice!” She pulls her arm away from Bucky’s like he had burned her. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

“Forgiven,” Jane folds her arms in front of her chest. “Run along now, Elaine.”

Elaine backs away like a deer caught in the headlights. “Good luck on your presentation, Jane!” Then she’s gone, disappearing into the throng of people.

Bucky’s laughter dies at the look at Jane’s face. “What?” Jane scowls again, turning away. Bucky moves to wrap his arm around her again and she pushes it away. “Oh come on Jane. You couldn’t have taken that seriously.”

“I can and I did,” she snaps. Goddamn hormones. “She was flirting like crazy with you and you were flirting back.”

“I was not!”

“Oh yes you were. First blonde with big boobs comes along and you forget about your whale of a girlfriend.”

“Listen Whale-y, I mean Janey, she was just a cracked out broad --”

“I wanna be a cracked out broad!” Jane burst out. Of course, they had wandered towards the front of the room where the microphones were. And of course, the microphone was on.

The rest of the room freezes at Jane’s outburst, all turning and staring at the two of them. Jane flushes, letting out a sigh. “Let’s just find a table. My feet are killing me.”

They settle down at one near the front of the room so she doesn’t have to walk so far. Three other scientists join them, all old men with twirled mustaches and dark coats with the little emblem on the pocket.

The presentations begin. Jane can hear Bucky sighing behind her as each boring ten minute display goes by. Hers isn’t much better. More on the Einstein Rosen Bridge and exploration of the stars and possible universes they could hold themselves.

Finally her name is called. She takes her USB drive and slides it into the laptop at the desk, clicking on the file where the first clip begins.

She can feel Bucky’s eyes on her as she talks, delivering her speech with great passion, the passion she felt like she lost a long time ago. As she brings the presentation to a close, the room begins to fully applaud and a whistle comes from Bucky. A smile creases Jane’s lips as she leans over the microphone again.

“I want to say something else,” she says. “I want to thank James Barnes for being the most wonderful man in the world. James, I love you.”

The group begins to applaud again, Jane joining in. Bucky bows his head, hiding a grin. Jane leans down to the microphone again. “And by the way, I think we have to leave,” she adds. “We’re having a baby.”

Well that was a mistake. Five offers for a ride and four more to call an ambulance, Bucky manages to cart her outside and into the car.

“Well that was dramatic.”

“I didn’t mean for it to be,” Jane cuts back, groaning. God she can’t wait for this kid to be out of her.

-;

 _“Push,_ Jane!”

“I am pushing!”

“Well do it harder!”

“Any time you want a baby yanked from your junk, Barnes, just let me know!”

“Guys!”

The arguing is interrupted by a loud cry. Jane turns away from Bucky to see the doctor holding up their baby, looking like a little gremlin covered in Jello and oh so beautiful.

Bucky places her hand on her still swollen stomach and approaches the doctor, taking the scissors the nurse offers him to cut the cord. He looks back at her, his eyes welling with tears. “It’s a girl, Janey.”

Jane holds out her arms for the baby. The nurse finishes swaddling her in a blanket before gently placing her in Jane’s arms. “She’s perfect,” the doctor says. “Do we have a name?”

It suddenly dawns on Jane that they don’t. “Not yet.”

“That’s fine,” The doctor says, casting them a smile. “Take your time. We’ll give you a few minutes to rest and then the nurses will take you to your room.”

The doctor disappears. A nurse stays to clean up, out of earshot. Bucky settles down on the bed, Jane leaning into his chest as they both stare down at their little girl. Bucky presses a kiss to her temple, his flesh fingers brushing over the top of the baby’s head. “She’s so beautiful.”

“She is,” Jane agrees, brushing at a tear that escapes. Her daughter lets out a small snuffle, shifting in her arms. “I’m sorry for being so crazy these last few months.”

Bucky shakes his head. “There is nothing you have to apologize for,” he whispers, resting his head against hers. “Nothing at all.”

“How about Rebecca?” Jane offers suddenly. At Bucky’s face, she grins. “After your sister. If that’s okay.”

“Caroline after your mother,” he adds. “Caroline Rebecca Barnes.”

Jane tries it, the name rolling over her tongue. “Caroline. Caroline Barnes.”

Bucky grins, kissing her again before pulling out his phone. Steve picks up after the second ring, letting out a groggy, _“Hello?”_

“Hey punk, did I wake you?”

 _“Kinda,”_ Steve mumbles. “ _What’s up? Are you on your way back_?”

“Well not quite.”

“Change it to video call,” Jane says.

Bucky does that and Steve’s face appears on the screen. He’s laying in his bed, a grey teeshirt stretched across his chest. “Hang on a second.” Bucky turns the phone onto Caroline, who snuffles and fusses. “Say hello to your goddaughter.”

The gasp that Steve lets out is high pitched and Bucky bursts out laughing, startling Caroline. “ _Holy shit, when?_ ”

“About twenty minutes ago.”

“ _Who are you talking too?_ ” Darcy’s voice comes into frame before she suddenly appears on the screen, nudging Steve to the right. She catches sight of the baby and squeals, punching Steve’s arm and ignoring his yelp of pain. “ _All right, my godmother duties have begun_!”

Jane snatches the phone with her free hand. “Just get down here. We’re at West Memorial,” she says before turning the phone off and soothing Caroline. “I think she’s hungry.”

“I can help you with that,” a nurse has walked through the door. “First let’s get you to your room. Are you ready?”

“Oh, god _yes.”_

-;

Steve and Darcy show up about an hour later. Darcy struggles to get through the door, encumbered by the size of the teddy bear she is carrying in her arms. Steve sets down a vase of roses on the table before kissing Jane and leaning over the baby’s bassinette. “Can I hold her?” he asks softly. Jane nods, leaning back against the pillows. Steve gently lifts Caroline up, who squeaks in annoyance before settling down in his arms and going back to sleep. “She looks just like you, Jane. Thank God.”

“Hey!” Bucky protests.

Darcy drops the teddy bear on the floor before reaching her arms out. “Gimmee.”

“I just got her, wait your turn.”

“Stop,” Jane yawns. “No fighting over my baby. Get your own if you’re going to do that.”

Steve ignores Darcy’s eyebrow waggle. “Could be a good idea.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, settling down onto the bed beside Jane. “Don’t break the baby. We just got her. There are no loaners in the hospital.”

“Okay, okay.” Steve carefully places Caroline back down in her bassinette, turning to say something but Darcy smacking his arm shuts him right up. Bucky and Jane are both fast asleep in the hospital bed, Bucky curled around Jane like she’s going to disappear.

“Let’s go,” Darcy whispers, pointing to the clock. “They need it. The two am feedings start tomorrow and then sleep will be non existent.”

“You’re right.” They say their quiet goodbyes to Caroline before tiptoeing out of the room. Once they are in the hallway, Steve slings an arm around Darcy’s shoulder. “Were you serious in there?”

“’Bout what?”

“About making one of those. One of our own?”

Darcy grins. “Quite serious, Rogers. But no pressure.”

Steve shakes his head, smiling like a cheshire cat. “No pressure felt. Except...”

Darcy laughs aloud. “Come on, let’s go get Bucky and Jane breakfast and then talk about this great idea.”

Steve presses a kiss to her cheek. “Sounds good.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Shades of Friends, or what? Do leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I hope you all liked!


End file.
